A solar cell (also referred to as a photovoltaic cell) may be provided using a semiconductor material such as Si, GaAs, AlGaAs, GaInP, and/or AlInP. When light (such as solar radiation) passes through the semiconductor material of a solar cell, an electrical current and/or voltage may be generated, and the electrical current and/or voltage may be used to operate an electrical device and/or to charge a battery. Accordingly, electrical generation requires that the semiconductor material of the solar cell be directly exposed to the sun or another source of light, and electrical power generation is not available at night or in the dark. Moreover, an area of capture of solar energy may require an equal area of exposed electronic grade semiconductor material, and the electronic grade semiconductor material may be relatively expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need in the art for improved structures to provide conversion of solar energy into electricity.